papalouieseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!
Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! is the third game in the Papa Louie series of platformer games, following Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. It was released on Wednesday, March 4, 2015. Preview September 15 to November 4: The Bon Voyage! story that sets up the back story of the upcoming game is released in comic strip format, with each strip published onto the Flipline Studio blog once a week every Monday. November 4: The game is officially announced. No release date has been set. November 11: The main "Baddies" are introduced.Radley Madish is back, and this time, he's brought theLuau LePunch and the SundaeSaurus herd with him. November 25: Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 winnerYui will be making her first appearance in this game. December 3: Customers will be swimming as they go through certain areas of the game. A first for the platformer games (Guppy Guard Express does not count). December 9: To appreciate the work that is involved in making a platformer like PL3:WSA, Matt and Tony showed off the level editor that they are using to create this game. Players will not be able use this to make their own custom levels as it is not designed for public use. December 16: Introducing new baddies, Cherry Bombs. Familiar to those who have played the Cool Shot Mini game, as well as a drizzle flavor in Papa's Donuteria, as well as the design underneath Scooter's skateboard, there will be three kinds of dangerous Cherry Bombs: the Cherry Bomb, the armored Cordial Bomb, and the Cherry Mine. December 23: A new area called Wintergreen Way is revealed. Although this is a tropical setting, it is snowing here, so there will be "some snow, palm trees, and slippery ice!" January 8: A new skill that will debut in PL3:WSA is a swim boost. "Most customers are defenseless in the water, and have to avoid the enemies they encounter. However, those with the Swim Boost skill can dart through the water taking out baddies along the way." January 14: Update on the whereabouts of Alberto and Penny. Since being captured by Radley Manish, "Penny and Alberto have been imprisoned and forced to build an army of terrifying Sundaesauruses. We can only hope that someone will rescue them from the clutches of the evil Radley Madish." January 22: A new skill that will debut in PL3:WSA is "dash". "To perform a Dash, simply press down to get ready...Then press Space to unleash a burst of speed. The momentum will allow you to plow through enemies, Cracker Blocks, and even speed through straightaways!" January 29: So what happened to Papa Louie??? Radley is not taking any chances this time around. So he assigned the fearsome, Luau LePunch, to personally watch over the imprisoned, Papa Louie. February 11: Introducing more new baddies, Bananas. Two groups of bananas will make their presences known in the game: Banana Pants on land (who are familiar to those who have played the Cool Shot mini game), and Scubananas in the water. February 17: Not all of the inhabitants of Munchmore are baddies. Introducing the neighborly Rocky Road. February 25: It is announced that the game will be released on Wednesday, March 4, 2015. March 4: The game was officially released. Characters * Captain Cori * Chuck * Yui * Hank * Utah * Willow * Sasha * Robby * Gremmie * Foodini * Papa Louie * Johnny * Lisa * Akari * Nick * Trishna * Vicky * Pinch Hitwell * Foodini * Timm * Professor Fitz * Ivy * Radlynn * Kingsley * Scooter * Alberto * Penny * Xolo Worlds * World 1: Blue Moon Bay * World 2: Gummy Grotto * World 3: Neopolitownn * World 4: Vanilla Heights * World 5: Wintergreen Way * World 6: Mintley Meadow * World 7: Lake Chocodunk * World 8: Cookie Caverns * World 9: Radley Caverns * World X: X Zone Missions and Objectives Blue Moon Bay # Rescue Chuck # Rescue Yui # Rescue Hank ( requires Swim Boost ) # Collect 5 Tropical Charms # Defeat 3 Sundaesauruses # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Gliding ) Gummy Grotto # Rescue Utah # Rescue Willow ( requires Swim Boost ) # Rescue Sasha ( requires Wall Climb ) # Collect 5 Gummy Worms # Defeat 6 Sundaesauruses ( requires Swim Boost ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Dash ) Neapolitown # Rescue Robby # Rescue Gremmie ( requires Wall Climb ) # Rescue Foodini ( requires Dash ) # Meet 5 Locals ( requires Gliding ) # Defeat 10 Sundaesauruses ( requires Wall Climb ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Swim Boost ) Vanilla Heights # Rescue Papa Louie # Rescue Johnny ( requires Wall Climb ) # Rescue Lisa ( requires Gliding ) # Find 5 Luau LePunch coins ( requires Swim Boost ) # Defeat 10 Sundaesauruses ( requires Dash ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Ground Pound ) Wintergreen Way # Rescue Akari # Rescue Nick ( requires Gliding ) # Rescue Trishna ( requires Ground Pound ) # Collect 5 Kiwi Gulpies ( requires Swim Boost ) # Defeat 9 Sundaesauruses ( requires Wall Climb ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Double Jump ) Mintley Meadow # Rescue Vicky # Rescue Pinch Hitwell ( requires Ground Pound ) # Rescue Kahuna ( requires Double Jump ) # Collect 5 pairs of Akari's Goggles ( requires Wall Climb ) # Defeat 9 Sundaesauruses ( requires Dash ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Swim Boost ) Lake Chocodunk # Rescue Timm # Rescue Professor Fitz ( requires Double Jump ) # Rescue Ivy ( requires Swim Boost ) # Collect 5 Foodini Balloons ( requires Wall Climb ) # Defeat 6 Sundaesauruses ( requires Ground Pound ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Gliding ) Cookie Caverns # Rescue Radlynn # Rescue Kingsley ( requires Double Jump ) # Rescue Scooter ( requires Dash ) # Collect 5 Radish Coins ( requires Swim Boost ) # Defeat 8 Sundaesauruses ( requires Gliding ) # Collect 100 Coins ( requires Wall Climb ) Radley Caverns # Rescue Alberto & Penny X Zone # Rescue Xolo Baddie Debuts Note: Some baddies not included in Baddies section of game. They are still considered baddies. Blue Moon Bay * Mangoby * Blackberry Puff * Gumeel * Jellyblurp * Raspberry Puff * Gummy Onion * Pina Coolada * Sundaesaurus * Nutty Butter * Jellyback Gummy Grotto * Banana Pants * Poco Coolada Neapolitown * Strawbuzzy * Mallow Men * Scubabanana * Coco Coolada Vanilla Heights * Cherry Bomb * Cloudberry Puff * The Yum & M's * Brownie Bop * Luau LePunch Wintergreen Way * Cherry Mine * Dreammissile * Wildberry Derps * Pepper Mint * Cordial Bomb * Choco Mint * Truffle Bomb Mintley Meadow * Ice Cannon * Peachbuzzy * Swizzler * Cheesecake Wheel * Spear Mint * Winter Onion * Blondie Bop Lake Chocodunk * Creameo Boulder * Powseeker * Kiwi Gulper * Splashberry Derps Cookie Caverns * Hucklebat * Radish * Cookie Doughman * Cupidberry Derps * Paradish * Disco Plumm Radley Caverns * Scuba Radish * Radley Madish X Zone * Laddish Skills No Skill * Captain Cori ( Weapon: Flag ) * Chuck ( Weapon: Pineapple Pistol ) * Yui ( Weapon: Crossbow ) * Hank ( Weapon: Billy Club ) * Willow ( Weapon: Skull Boomerang ) * Sasha ( Weapon: Cheddar Mack Toy ) Wall Climb * Robby ( Weapon: Anchor ) * Johnny ( Weapon: Axe ) * Radlynn ( Weapon: Radish Toy ) * Penny ( Weapon: Blueberry Shooter ) Dash * Akari ( Weapon: Bananazooka ) * Lisa ( Weapon: Jump Rope ) * Pinch Hitwell ( Weapon: Baseball Bat ) * Alberto ( Weapon: Soccer Balls ) Swim Boost * Utah ( Weapon: Tiki Torch ) * Gremmie ( Weapon: Lobster ) * Nick ( Weapon: Canoe Paddle ) Gliding * Foodini ( Weapon: Balloons ) * Papa Louie ( Weapon: Pizza Paddle/Beach Umbrella ) * Trishna ( Weapon: Scarf ) * Professor Fitz ( Weapon: Beaker Bombs ) Double Jump * Timm ( Weapon: Dance Moves ) * Scooter ( Weapon: Skateboard ) * Ivy ( Weapon: Loopy Planes ) Ground Pound * Vicky ( Weapon: Perfume Bombs ) * Kahuna ( Weapon: Surfboard ) * Kingsley ( Weapon: Microphone ) * Xolo ( Weapon: X Wand ) Trivia * Blue Moon Bay has the most baddies introduced, with 10 new baddies, while the X Zone has the least baddies introduced, with 1 new baddie.